happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Cat Remains
All Cat Remains is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Katti and Doug, the two fused enemies. Plot Katti wakes up at noon, and so does Doug’s half, making him jump up onto the bed, running towards dog food. Katti sits and holds the dog bowl while Doug starts chowing down in it, sighing. Both of them walk out of the house. Katti wants to go shopping for some new clothes to secretly hide Doug’s half, while Doug wants to go to the park. They argue for a bit, until Doug’s half just runs there. Katti tries covering Doug’s half while running, causing Doug to run around crazy, making them both hit a tree. They look around, finding out they are at the park. Irin is seen playing fetch with her clams, and then looks at Katti and Doug, shocked at the fusion. Irin picks up the ball, and gets ready to throw it again, with Katti begging her not to, but since she doesn’t know it’s half-dog, she does it anyways. Doug’s half sees the ball and runs after it, angering The Clams, making them follow the two. The two run through a bush with a ton of sticks in it, impaling them both. The ball bounces into a restraunt, into a cup of coffee. The Mole serves it to Caffeine, when he chugs the coffee down, choking on the rubber ball. Tash notices, and punches him so hard in the gut to get it out, his head explodes, shooting the ball right through Tash’s head, right out the window. Russell is seen fishing on a dock, until the rubber ball rolls on it into the stream. The Clams follow it, until Russell picks up one, and eats it, until due to the strength of them, it bursts out of his stomach, killing him. Doug’s half jumps into the stream, dragging Katti with him. Katti hates the water though, trying to escape it, but is stuck. Geo is seen prancing around in the shallow part of the stream with a large stick, until he notices the two. Katti begs to be pulled out, so Geo lends them a hand with the stick, until he gets pulled in as well, down a waterfall. Geo is impaled by one of the sharp large rocks, while Katti and Doug is seen still alive. Doug’s half finds the ball floating in the water, and picks it up. All’s well ends well, until The Clams fall down the waterfall, landing on top of the two, mauling them both. Irin is seen yelling out for her pets, until they come out of a bush. Irin hugs most of the clams, happy to see them again. When the iris closes, a clam is seen holding the rubber ball with it’s mouth, but squeezes it too hard it pops. Moral "A dog truly is everyone's best friend." Deaths #Caffeine’s head explodes when Tash punches him in the gut too hard. #Tash is shot through the head by a rubber ball. #Russell’s stomach bursts open when a clam rips out of it. #Geo is impaled by a large sharp rock. #Katti and Doug are mauled and eaten by The Clams. Injuries #Katti and Doug crash into a tree, get impaled by many sticks, and fall down a waterfall. #Caffeine chokes on a rubber ball. Trivia *The title is a pun to “All That Remains”. *Russell's death is similar to Toothy's death from his smoochie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes